Amaranth and the Gates of Oblivion
by PlaguedByPlotBunnies
Summary: Mara didn't know heroes could be born in prisons. She also didn't know they could fall in love with emperors. (Follows Oblivion main quest) Martin/F!Hero
1. Chapter 1

The cell was making her extremely claustrophobic. Mara sat, curled up in the corner, her arms wrapped around her knees tightly as she fought back tears. She didn't know what bothered her most, the fact that she was in prison, or the fact that the only thing she could remember was her name. Was Mara really her name? She felt that it was, but at the same time she felt there was more to it. She clenched her fists tightly together and pressed them to her forehead, trying to remember so hard that it started to give her a headache. She was a Bosmer, a wood elf. She was twenty... twenty-something years old. Twenty-two? Letting out a breath she didn't realize she had been holding in Mara forced herself to stand up and observe her cell. Squatting in this cell wasn't going to help her remember anything. She needed to be around something, anything familiar. Escaping out the barred window was out of the question, for even if it was low enough for her to reach, the bars were still too close together for her to slip through. Her only way out was through her cell door.

Mara wiped at her eyes to remove any rogue tears and then made her way over to the door of her cell so she could examine the lock. As soon as she reached the door the snide voice of the prisoner in the cell across from her spoke up. "Well now, a pretty little Wood Elf. You're a little far from the forest, huh?"

Mara glanced over at the Dunmer man, but decided not to give him the satisfaction of replying. Instead, she tried to examine the lock on her door. It didn't matter to him that she didn't respond, for he continued nonetheless. "Looks like your days of woodland frolicking have come to a tragic end," he sneered cruelly. "To go from the gladed realm of Valenwood to a rat-infested hole like this. . . how very sad."

Mara wanted to tell him that she had never been to Valenwood, not that she could really remember, and certainly didn't 'frolic' anywhere. She swallowed heavily and kept her tongue in check. He wasn't worth a response.

He seemed to be determined to get a rile out of her. "Those walls must feel like they're closing in on you," he said with false sympathy. "Pretty soon you'll go mad, and the guards will cut your throat just to stop the ranting."

Upon hearing that Mara spared him a glare and he caught her eye. He grinned evilly, seemingly glad that he finally got her attention. "That's right. You're going to die in here, Wood Elf! Die!"

"Shut your mouth, Dunmer scum!" Mara growled suddenly, unable to contain the fury that had been bubbling up inside her any longer. "We'll see who's laughing when I get myself out of here!" But what if she didn't get out? What if he was right? What if she was going to die in here? With no memory of who she really was? No. No, this wasn't going to be the end for her. She would get free. She must.

The Dunmer man meanwhile continued to laugh at her, but then stopped when the sound of approaching guards caught their attention. "Oh, you hear that? The guards are coming! For you!" He let out a final cruel laugh before retreating into the darkness of his cell.

Mara's heart picked up its pace and she swallowed heavily, moving away from the door and standing back in her cell by the window, wishing she could just turn invisible, or better yet, escape. The guards weren't coming for her. Her crimes couldn't have been that bad! Or were they? By the Nine, what had she done? Something so heinous that she was at the top of their agenda?! She could hear the guards talking amongst themselves, but her ears didn't register what they were saying, and she didn't care. Her heart almost stopped when she realized they had stopped right outside her cell door.

"So this is the end... they have come for me..." Mara thought to herself miserably.

"What's this prisoner doing here? This cell is suppose to be off-limits!" the female guard spoke up, agitated.

"Or not..." Mara held her breath and slowly came to the realization that maybe she was not about to be executed. Her back was pressed flat against the stone wall and she eyed the guards curiously, trying to make out what was going on.

"Ah...a usual mix-up with the watch I..." one of the other guards stammered apologetically to the female guard who was obviously the captain.

"Never mind, get that gate open!" the captain snapped. She then turned to peer in at Mara. It was dim in the cell, and Mara could hardly make out their faces, but she could feel the captain's glare on her. "Stand back, prisoner, we won't hesitate to kill you if you get in our way!"

If she tried to stand much further back she would become one with the wall behind her. Instead she just averted her gaze and tried to appear as harmless and compliant as she could. The last thing she wanted to do was upset these guards, especially if she had committed a crime serious enough that would justify their slaying her right then and there.

The guards unlocked the cell door and entered. Two were men, one a Redguard, the other an Imperial. They kept their eyes trained suspiciously on her. They seemed to be escorting an older man dressed in very fine clothes. Obviously someone of great importance, but Mara had no idea who he could be. Then, of course, their was the female captain: a snooty Breton. Mara found herself confused by their armour, for it looked far to exotic to be mere Imperial guard armour.

"Stay put, prisoner," the Redguard man said, bringing Mara's musings to an end as he approached, standing between her and the older man.

Mara had no intention of moving at all, but she raised her gaze past the Redguard and her eyes locked with that of the older man. Recognition appeared on his face as soon as their eyes met and for a brief moment it seemed time had stopped.

"You... I've seen you..." he finally said softly, approaching her and ignoring the guards' protests. He gently took Mara by the shoulders and turned her to face him, studying her features. "Let me see your face..."

Mara froze. She hardly knew how to react. She had this overwhelming urge to smack him and tell him to keep his hands to himself. Was she supposed to recognize him too? because she didn't. She cautiously searched his face as well, hoping to bring back lost memories, but his face triggered nothing in her subconscious.

"You are the one from my dreams..." he finally said, lowering his gaze to the ground and closing his eyes, suddenly looking very worn and tired. "Then the stars were right, and this is the day. Gods give me strength."

Now Mara was beginning to think this old man was crazy. She was the one from his dreams? He had dreamt of her? Well that's not creepy at all. Feeling mildly disturbed, she gently pulled her shoulders from his grasp as she took a step back and furrowed her brow. "What's going on?" she asked, her eyes darting to the guards who looked as if they might destroy her if she so much as coughed in the older man's direction.

"Assassins attacked my sons, and I am next," the old man replied, looking back up at her, his expression grim, but not unkind. "My Blades are leading me out of the city along a secret escape route. By chance, the entrance to that escape route leads though your cell."

Mara raised her eyebrows. If assassins were indeed after this man he must be very important. "Who are you?" she asked.

"I am your emperor, Uriel Septim," he replied, "By the grace of the Gods, I serve Tamriel as her ruler. You are a citizen of Tamriel, and you, too, shall serve her in your own way."

Mara's eyes widened in surprise. The emperor! Someone of importance indeed! She bowed her head respectfully, though she hardly knew how one should behave in the presence of Tamriel's ruler. She cleared her throat and asked the question that had been on her mind ever since she had come out of her unconscious state: "Why am I in jail?" Though she was slightly afraid to hear the answer.

"Perhaps the Gods have placed you here so that we may meet," Uriel answered her with an almost affectionate smile. "As for what you have done... it does not matter. That is not what you will be remembered for."

Well that wasn't really the answer Mara had been expecting, though perhaps he was right. She was obviously being given a second chance by the Gods, and perhaps the lost memories were a blessing. She wrung her hands together and asked, almost to herself, "What should I do?" She felt as though she had been born again and had to start all over from scratch.

Uriel smiled kindly at her again. "You will find your own path. Take care... there will be blood and death before the end."

Before Mara could question this morbid statement the Blade Captain approached and took the emperor gently by the arm saying, "Please, sire, we must keep moving." She then went over to the wall next to the crude prison bed and pressed a large stone in the wall. Mara watched in awe as the bed lowered into the ground and the wall behind it slowly swung open. "Better not close this one... there is no way to open it from the other side," the Captain said as she entered into the dark tunnel, followed by the emperor.

The Redguard Blade who had been keeping his eye on Mara scoffed. "Looks like this is your lucky day," he said to her, going to follow after them. "Just stay out of our way."

Her lucky day indeed. Mara exhaled sharply, and watched them disappear around a bend at the end of the tunnel. She felt frozen in place as she stared down the dark, musty tunnel. Well, this was it. Freedom awaited her along with who knows what else. Did she have any loved ones waiting for her out there? Did she have anything waiting for her? There was only one way to find out. Taking a deep breath, Mara stepped into the tunnel and set her new life in motion.

* * *

><p><em>Later that day. . .<em>

The middle-aged man awoke with a start, his heart racing and his skin moist with sweat. As he took in his surroundings he let out a deep sigh, lying back down on his pillow. It was just a bad dream. Despite this, however, he now felt wide-awake and didn't think he'd be able to get back to sleep anytime soon, so with a grunt he removed himself from his bed, sitting on the side of it and rubbing his temples briefly before standing and stretching. After changing into his priest robe he left his room and came up out of the undercroft and into the Temple of Akatosh. Being still fairly early in the morning the chapel was empty. Feeling light-headed, the man left the chapel and stood out on the stairs, deeply breathing in the fresh morning air of Kvatch.

The priest's name was Martin, and nightmares were a common occurrence for him, though this nightmare had been different. Usually his nightmares revolved around his youth when he had been a devout follower of Sanguine, the Daedric Prince of debauchery. This nightmare... He didn't even know what it had been about really, or what could have possibly triggered it in his subconscious. Even now he was having some trouble remembering all the details. He could remember pain, suffering, fire. . . Taking in a final deep breath of fresh air, Martin retreated back indoors. He went to one of the front pews, kneeling down and placing his head in his hands as he prayed to Akatosh.

The son of a farmer, Martin had grown up in the countryside near the city of Skingrad. His father had been an older man and he had never known his mother, for she had died giving birth to him. He had helped his father take care of the farm until he passed away, when Martin was seventeen years old.

Though the farm life had been all that Martin had known, he didn't feel it was the life he wanted. So he sold the farm and moved into Skingrad where he met a beautiful young Breton girl named Evaline. She was around his age and had been a member of the Mage's Guild. She, however, was also involved in much more then that; something far more sinister.

Martin became infatuated with Evaline, and she used that to her full advantage. She introduced him to the seductive daedric arts and to Sanguine's Cult, which she was also a member of. He joined her with little to no hesitation, for she stirred in him something he had not felt before, and he found that the darker side of himself liked it. For years he worshipped Sanguine with Evaline and her friends, becoming involved in acts that he wished he could erase from his memory. So high on life and immorality, however, they soon became cocky and reckless.

Martin had been in his late twenties when Evaline and three of his other friends went missing. Martin tried to find out what had happened to them, but Sanguine would not answer when he tried to contact him, which was strange, for Martin had been one of Sanguine's favored followers.

Many days later he finally found them, dead. Finding their mutilated bodies shook Martin to the core and he fled, wanting nothing more to do with Sanguine or daedra, ending up in Kvatch. Having nowhere to go, he found himself at the Temple of Akatosh, and it was there that he met the priest who he would forever be indebted to. This priest converted Martin to the worship of the Nine Divines, and in order to make reparation for his many sins, Martin became a priest himself and spent the next seventeen years of his life doing penance and preaching about the evil of daedric cults.

Martin sighed heavily and rubbed his temple. He knew he would be forever haunted by his past, but at least it became easier to bear as the years went by.

A sudden tremor snapped Martin out of his reverie and he grasped the back of the pew in front of him to steady himself while the whole Temple shook and then ended as abruptly as it began. Martin felt an uneasiness wash over him as he stood and hastened to exit the temple. As he stepped out onto the front steps he saw many others doing the same, stepping out of their houses to see what had caused the tremor. A rumbling of thunder drew Martin's gaze to the skies and his eyes widened as the daybreak blue was infected by red, casting a sickening reddish glow to the city below.

"To the front gates! We're under attack!" Guards cried out as they went rushing by, swords drawn.

The city had very quickly turned into a whirlwind of madness. People were screaming and running around in confusion, not knowing what was happening or even what was attacking them.

"Tierra!" Martin called out to the Reguard woman who was ushering commoners to get out of the city. "What is happening?! What's attacking us?!"

"I don't know, Brother Martin," Tierra answered grimly, her guard uniform looked as though it had been haphazardly put on. The guards had been taken completely by surprise as everyone else had. "They came suddenly and out of know where. I think they're daedra."

"Daedra?" Martin echoed in disbelief. As if one cue, a least a dozen daedra plowed their way in through the front gate.

"You better get out of here, Brother, before you get yourself killed!" Tierra hollered to him, unsheathing her sword and running off to defend a small group of cornered civilians.

Martin could see that the Kvatch guard was quickly becoming overwhelmed. Despair welled up inside him... and anger. The daedra were too much and he could already see Tierra was out-numbered. After a brief moment of hesitation Martin ran to her, flinging fire balls at the scamps that surrounded her and the three civilians. With Martin and Tierra working together they managed to take down at least a handful, but the daedra were still coming through the front gate by the dozen.

"Our exit is cut off, there is no way we can get out of this city alive!" Tierra growled, cutting the head off an approaching Scamp with ease, though it was obvious she was exhausted already.

Martin gritted his teeth, knowing she was right, but unable to give up. He looked to the Chapel. It was their only hope.

"This way! To the Chapel!" he yelled.

The small group ran as fast as they could, killing the daedra that got in their way, though one Scamp leapt and tackled one of the civilians, to the ground. She screamed, but Tierra grabbed the beast by its neck and stabbed it through the back, tossing it aside and helping her to her feet as fast as she could. Martin was already up the Chapel steps and holding the door open, ushering the other two civilians inside. Tierra quickly followed suit with the bawling commoner in tow. Martin then spared one last despairing glance at the burning city before closing the heavy doors firmly behind him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter II**

"You stay here, prisoner. Don't try to follow us."

"But I. . ." Mara watched helplessly as the Blades closed and locked the door behind them. Well, her freedom was certainly short-lived. There was no other way for her to go, but back up to her prison cell. She had been so close to freedom. She almost felt like throwing a temper tantrum. If she had any sort of lockpick on her person she might have tried to pick the lock of the door that stood before her in an almost taunting manner.

Letting out a depressed sigh, Mara turned, and began to make her way back up the steps when the sudden sound of collapsing rock startled her. She looked towards the sound and headed back down the steps, peering around the stone rail cautiously.

There was now a large hole in the wall where none had been before, and the culprits were large and fuzzy and approaching her with a not-too friendly look in their eyes.

Mara let out a yelp and quickly leapt up the stairs, the rats in pursuit. She needed some sort of weapon lest she become a rat chew-toy! Her eyes spotted the dead body of the Blade Captain, who had been killed earlier by assassins, and noticed her katana lying not too far from her lifeless grasp.

Mara quickly stumbled over and picked up the blade, turning to face the two rodents of rather unusual size who were still hot on her heels. Strangely enough, it felt natural in her grasp, and that sent a small shock of excitement through her. It was good to know she knew how to defend herself.

As one of the rats leapt at her, Mara lunged forward and brought the sword up through the creature's belly, impaling it, and then flinging it to the side so she could deal with the other one. It followed it's friend's example, despite having seen the unpleasant result, and leapt at her. She quickly dodged out of its way, spinning around quickly and bringing the blade down, stabbing it right through the back of its neck.

Withdrawing the katana from the creature's dead body, Mara panted and took a step back, admiring her handy work.

"Well," she said, looking at the blade, "it seems I might have a more colourful past than I may have anticipated. Can't wait to see what I can do next."

* * *

><p>Apparently she was a good archer. She had snuck through the new hole in the wall, courtesy of the rats, and was now making her way through Goblin and rat infested tunnels. She had no idea where it lead, but if the goblins and rats lived in there, that meant there must be a way out.<p>

On her way through the musty caverns she had come across a bow and some arrows. They had felt even more natural in her hands then the blade had. She had taken a practice shot at a well with a bucket hanging in it, and had hit the bucket dead-centre. She was pleased with this discovery, for she preferred to stick to the shadows, and attack before being attacked. Especially when it came to zombies. There had only been one in the tunnels so far, but it had sent shivers up her spine. She did not like those things one bit.

Mara now currently made her way up a dirt slope and came across a wooden door at the top. It was not the first door she had come across, but each time she did, she hoped freedom was on the other side. She couldn't wait to feel the cool breeze on her face again.

She opened the door and let out an agitated sigh when her eyes were met with the same sight they were met with previously: more tunnels. She was tempted to sit down in the dirt and pout, but instead she continued on her way, knowing that eventually, with patience, she would be free.

She marched along with determination in every step, and then almost let out a whoop of joy when she turned a bend and saw a hole in the tunnel wall ahead, leading back into the Imperial Substructure. Finally she felt she was getting somewhere!

Mara leapt through the hole and landed on the ledge below with ease. Hearing familiar voices in the distance she made her way along the ledge until she reached the edge and peered down. The Emperor and his remaining two Blades came into view. Mara was amazed by the coincidence. The Gods either had a plan, or they had quite a sense of humour.

She was about to slip down off the ledge when she saw more of the assassins appearing, charging out of the door ahead. She swiftly grabbed a hold of her bow, and took out one of the assassins with a well-aimed shot to the head while the two Blades dispatched of the rest. Now, figuring it was a good time to make her reappearance, Mara hopped off the ledge and carefully approached them, her bow still in her hand in case they decided to attack her.

"Dammit, it's that prisoner again!" the Imperial Blade growled upon seeing her, approaching her in an aggressive stance. "Kill her! She might be working with the assassins!"

"Hey-" Mara began defensively, but was interrupted by the Emperor.

"No, she is not one of them!" he quickly said, bringing a hand up to stop the Imperial from harming the her. "She can help us. She must help us." The Imperial backed off with a respectful nod, but sent a warning glare Mara's way.

Mara was tempted to stick her tongue out at him.

"They cannot understand why I trust you," Uriel said as he approached her. "They've not seen what I've seen." He lowered his head with an exhausted sigh and then said, almost to himself, "How can I explain?"

Before Mara could reply, however, he looked up at her and spoke again, more urgently. "Listen. You know the Nine? How They guide our fates with an invisible hand?"

"I. . . I do not know if I am on good terms with the Nine. . ." Mara admitted, a little sheepishly. It must sound very silly to him. But he did not seem fazed by her response.

"I've served the Nine all my days, and I chart my course by the cycles of the heavens," he said. "The skies are marked with numberless sparks, each a fire, and every one a sign. I know these stars well, and I wonder... which sign marked your birth?"

Oh dear. Mara would be damned if she could remember. "Well I. . . ah. . ." She wracked her brain desperately and blurted out the first sign that came to mind, "The Ritual. Yes, the Ritual marked my birth."

"The signs I read show the end of my path-"

Ah, there he went with the whole doomsday talk again.

"-My death, a necessary end, will come when it will come." He suddenly looked even older, if that were possible, and like his frail body was about to give in to exhaustion at any moment.

"And. . . what of me?" Mara asked curiously. After all, according to him and his dreams she had some big, important, hero-like role to play.

"Your stars are not mine," he answered her with a kindly smile. "Today the Ritual shall speed you on your star-patterned path."

"Aren't you afraid to die?" Mara blurted out suddenly, amazed at how easily this man was accepting his fate.

"No trophies of my triumphs precede me. But I have lived well, and my ghost shall rest easy," he replied to her, the smile never fading. He reached out a hand to gently grasp her shoulder in an almost reassuring way. "Men are but flesh and blood. They know their doom, but not the hour. In this I am blessed to see the hour of my death. . . To face my apportioned fate, then fall."

Mara locked his gaze steadily with hers for a moment before asking, "Can you see my fate?"

"My dreams grant me no opinions of success. Their compass ventures not beyond the doors of death," he answered her, and she felt mildly disappointed, though she had expected such an answer.

Uriel saw the look on her face and gave her shoulder a reassuring squeeze which drew her eyes up to meet his again. "But in your face," he continued, "I behold the sun's companion. The dawn of Akatosh's bright glory may banish the coming darkness. With such hope, and with the promise of your aid, my heart must be satisfied."

Mara wished he would speak plainer, and less about dreams and fate. He had revealed much to her, but she still understood so little. "Where are we going?" she asked, assuming she was now going to be allowed to accompany them.

"I go to my grave," he answered resolutely, though with no fear in his eyes. "A tongue shriller then all the music calls me. You shall follow me yet for a while, then we must part." And with that said, Uriel turned from her and continued on his way, following after the Imperial Blade who had been standing by, a little impatiently. Mara moved to follow, but was cut off by the Redguard Blade holding a torch out to her, nearly hitting her in the face with it in his haste.

"You may as well make yourself useful," he said sternly, though he didn't have the same glare on his face the Imperial wore. "Here. Carry this torch and stick close." Mara spared him a rueful glance and took the torch from him. He then marched off, after the Emperor. Mara followed.

The foursome continued through the substructure without too much incident, and Mara decided that she wasn't enjoying the awkward silence. The Redguard Blade seemed more friendly than the Imperial one, so she walked in step with him and he sent her an irritated glance.

"Look, I don't know why I was in jail," she said to him defensively. "I have no memory of my life before this."

"That's convenient," he snorted, obviously not believing her.

"I don't care if you don't believe me. It's the truth," Mara huffed. "All I can really remember clearly is my name: Mara. What's yours?"

At first it looked like he wasn't going to answer her, but he did. "Baurus. Now enough small talk, prisoner, I have an important job to do."

"My name isn't 'prisoner', it's Mara," she all but snapped at him. "Weren't you listening?"

Before Baurus could make any sort of reply, the Imperial Blade's hollering about 'protecting the Emperor' got his attention and he unsheathed his blade, going to attack the approaching assassins.

Unable to use her bow with one hand holding the torch, Mara withdrew the sword at her belt and stood in front of Uriel, in case one of the assassins got past the two obviously well-trained Blades. Thankfully, none did. They were dispatched of quickly, and Mara let out a sigh of relief. She had only ever had to use her sword against a few rats, she wasn't sure how well she would fair against another being who knew how to use a sword as well.

The rest of their journey through the substructure involved lots of walking, Baurus and the Imperial killing assassins, and Mara standing in front of Uriel, sword drawn and looking quite unimpressive. Only once did one assassin manage it make it to where she stood, and she didn't panic, thankfully, and had swung the torch in his face, causing enough confusion for her to stab him through with her blade. She felt mildly shaken afterwards. It was one thing killing goblins, rats, and a zombie. Killing another sentient being had a different feel to it, and it make her feel slightly sick when she realized it wasn't a foreign feeling. She most likely had killed in her past. She tried not to dwell on it.

After having passed through a sturdy wooden door, they came out onto a landing, with stairs leading down into the next section of the substructure.

"Hold up," the Imperial Blade, who Mara believed she heard the Emperor call 'Glenroy', said suddenly, holding up a hand to stop them in their tracks. "I don't like this. . . Let me take a look."

Mara had to agree that the floor below them did look like a good ambush point.

Glenroy cautiously made his way down the stairs, hand on the hilt of his sword. Once he got to the bottom he walked a few feet ahead, looking around at every nook and cranny. Finally, he waved them down.

"Look's clear," he said, relief evident in his voice. "Come on, we're almost through to the sewers."

They made their way to the right, where there stood a doorway with a gate. Glenroy went to open the gate, but it didn't budge.

"Dammit the gate is barred from the other side! A trap!" Glenroy cursed, and Baurus immediately drew his blade and whirled around, ready for an ambush that wasn't coming. At least not yet. Mara placed her hand on the hilt of her sword as well, feeling sweat build up on her temples as her eyes scoured the darkest corners of the room as if expecting assassin to leap from the darkness at any moment.

"What about that side passage back there?" Baurus suggested, nodding his head to the left.

"Worth a try," Glenroy agreed with a nod. "Let's go!"

Mara had a sinking feeling in her stomach. She looked to the emperor and saw his grave expression. It did not give her much solace. She followed Baurus as the group made their way to the other doorway, though this one was not blocked by a gate. As soon as they entered they were greeted by four walls, and no way out but the way they came.

"It's a dead end," Baurus said, sounding as though he was trying to keep despair from showing in his voice. "What's your call, sir?" he asked Glenroy.

"I don't know," Glenroy answered, his eyes downcast, obviously trying to think of some way out of this predicament. "I don't see any good options here."

Mara was starting to feel slightly panicked, and she looked over at the emperor again. He didn't seem to be panicking, and this time she could almost see peace in his grave expression. Well he may have accepted his fate, but Mara certainly had no plans to die here!

"They're behind us!" Glenroy exclaimed suddenly, drawing his sword and looking to the emperor. "Wait here, sire."

Baurus, turned to Mara and looked her straight in the eyes. "Wait here with the emperor," he said, then he grasped her shoulder in a way that felt like comradeship. "Guard him with your life."

Why should she guard the emperor with her life? According to him he was just going to die soon anyway. She wasn't going to say that to Baurus though, lest he decided to chop her head off for such treasonous words. So instead she nodded grimly, unsheathing her sword.

Baurus nodded his approval, following after Glenroy as he ran from the room. "For the Emperor!"

It was silent for a moment, and Mara listened with baited breath, her eyes darting about the room nervously. When she heard the sound of battle start up she tensed and swallowed heavily. She suddenly felt her shoulder grasped with urgency, and she nearly jumped out of her skin in surprise, though it was only Uriel. He looked deep into her eyes, his haunted and hers confused.

"I can go no further," he said solemnly. "You alone must stand against the Prince of Destruction and his mortal servants. He must not have the Amulet of Kings!" He brought his hands to the back of his neck, unclasping the Amulet he wore and thrusting it into Mara's hand, making her drop the torch she had still been holding to the ground, it's light making their shadows dance eerily on the walls as it roll across the floor from them.

Mara looked down at the amulet and then back up at Uriel with confusion written on her face. "I don't underst-"

Uriel cut her off, placing both his hands on her shoulders, though more gently this time. "Take the Amulet. Give it to Jauffre. He alone knows where to find my last son. Find him, and close shut the jaws of Oblivion."

A secret door to a passageway suddenly opened behind Uriel, an assassin within it's shadows. He leapt from his hiding place, blade drawn and aimed for it's target. Before Mara could scream a warning, or even move, the blade was sunk deep into the Emperor's back. The assassin then threw his lifeless body unceremoniously to the side, and turn to look at Mara who stared back at him in wide-eyed fear.

"Huh, stranger," he scoffed at her, slowly approaching her with his blade still coated in the Emperor's blood. "You chose a bad time to join up with-" He was cut off, however, when Baurus came out of nowhere, bringing his sword down upon the assassin, killing him.

Mara was panting heavily and shaking, her sword falling from her grasp, and the other hand clasping the Amulet to her chest protectively. She looked out the doorway and saw Glenroy's motionless body amongst the bodies of the assassins. She and Baurus were the only survivors.

Baurus slowly knelt by the emperor's lifeless body, his sword falling from his hand in despair. "No... Talos save us..." He knelt there for a moment, his head downcast, obviously trying to collect himself. Mara just remained frozen where she stood, though her legs felt as though they would give way any second. Finally, Baurus inhaled deeply and stood, picking his sword up and sheathing it. He then slowly turned to Mara, his eyes red with unshed tears.

"We've failed. I've failed. . ." he said, disbelief and despair in his voice. "The Blades are sworn to protect the Emperor, and now he and all his heirs are dead."

Mara hardly knew what to say, and so she settled with saying nothing, hanging her head.

"The Amulet, where's the Amulet of Kings?" Baurus said suddenly and with some panic in his voice. "It wasn't on the Emperor's body!"

Mara looked up at him and then slowly held out her hand, showing him the Amulet. "The Emperor gave it to me," she said, quickly pulling it to herself again once he had seen it, worried that he would think she had stolen it.

But instead, he just looked at her oddly. "Strange. He saw something in you. Trusted you." He brought a hand up to scratch his chin thoughtfully. "They say it's the Dragon Blood, that flows through the veins of every Septim. They see more than lesser men."

"The Emperor did say that he saw me in his dreams," Mara said, glad that it was Baurus who had survived. He seemed to have a good head on his shoulders. "And that he saw the hour of his death."

"Hmm," Baurus just nodded and looked thoughtful.

"What is this Amulet of Kings anyway?" Mara asked, looking down at the magnificent red diamond, turning it over in her hands to examine it.

"The Amulet of Kings is a sacred symbol of the Empire," Baurus explained. "Most people think of the Red Dragon Crown, but that's just jewelry. The Amulet has power. Only a true heir of the Blood can wear it, they say."

"Well, let's see then," Mara said, taking the Amulet and clasping it around her neck. As soon as she brought her hands away, the Amulet slipped right off, landing on the floor with a clash that echoed in the small room. "Seems the rumours are true then," she mused as she went to pick the Amulet back up. She then slipped it away in her pack, a useful thing she had taken from the corpse of a Goblin.

"He must have given it to you for a reason. Did he say why?" Baurus asked her curiously.

"Oh, yes, he said I must take it to, uh. . . Jeffery?" Some hero she was going to make. Can't even remember instructions properly.

"Jauffre?"

"Yes! That's the name!" Mara nodded. Sounded like a Breton name. Great. Mara really wished she could remember where she developed this instant dislike of Bretons.

"So you have to take it to Jauffre. Why?" Baurus asked, looking confused.

"He said that Jauffre is the one who will know where to find his last son," Mara explained, glad that she could at least remember that part.

"Huh, nothing I've ever heard about," Baurus mused, frowning. "But Jauffre would be the one to know. He's the Grandmaster of my Order. Although you may not think so to meet him. He lives quietly as a monk at Weynon Priory, near the city of Chorrol."

Mara had no idea where Chorrol was, let alone Weynon Priory. "Okay, ah, great. So, how do I get there?" she asked a little sheepishly.

Baurus folded his arms across his chest. "First you need to get out of here. Through that door must be the entrance to the sewers, past the locked gate." He nodded to the opened secret passage. "That's where we were heading. It's a secret way out of the Imperial City. Well, it was suppose to be secret. Here." Baurus took a key from his belt and handed it to Mara. "You'll need this key for the last door into the sewers."

"The sewers?" Mara questioned as she put the key in her pack next to the Amulet.

"There are rats and goblins down there. . . Nothing you can't handle I'm sure," he said with a shrug.

"Yeah, I'll be alright," Mara agreed, happy that she would be able to use her bow again. "Alright, so, what do I do when I get out of the sewers?" she asked.

"You must get the Amulet to Jauffre. Take no chances, but proceed to Weynon Priory immediately. Got it?" Baurus looked at her like a father would look at a misbehaving child.

"Yes, yes I understand," Mara said, furrowing her brow at him. "But, how do I get to Chorrol?"

"How long were you in that prison? There are signs all over the roads. Just follow the signs," Baurus snorted.

"I told you. I have no memory of my life before this day," Mara huffed. "Believe me now?"

Baurus stared her in the eye for a moment before sighing. "Fine, fine. You lost your memories. But like I said, there are signs on the road. You'll have no problems."

"Okay." Mara straightened herself out and took a deep breath. "I'm ready."

"Good. The Emperor's trust was well-placed." Baurus nodded. Mara was shocked to hear no sarcasm in his voice. "I'll stay here to guard the Emperor's body, and make sure no one follows you. You'd better get moving. May Talos guide you."

"Thanks," Mara nodded. Then, with no further delays, she hopped up into the secret passage and made her way into the next room. A million thoughts seemed to be swirling around her head like a tempest as she made her way towards the sewers. Everything still felt overwhelming. To think an hour or so ago she was a random prisoner in a cell with no memory of who she was, and now here she was, with a vital mission given from the Emperor himself. She wondered how long she was going to be of importance. She'd probably give Jauffre the Amulet, he'd thank her for her service, and then send her on her merry way. Her brief moment of glory in history. Mara scoffed to herself. Probably for the best. She still didn't think she would make a very good hero.

When she reached the door Baurus had spoke of she quickly unlocked it with his key. Behind it was a small hallway that led to the sewer entrance. Mara wrinkled her nose; she could already smell the stench. Oh, she just couldn't wait until she could see the sky again, and breath in the fresh air of outdoors.

With a small grunt, Mara removed the lid of the sewer entrance and peered down the ladder into the darkness.

"Alright," she said to herself, taking her first step onto the ladder. "Let's get this hero stuff over with."

* * *

><p>"There, that should hold it," Tierra nodded, observing the barricades they made in front of the Chapel doors. "At least for a little while."<p>

Martin ran a hand through his hair, breathing a heavy sigh. "It's better than nothing I suppose." Outside the Chapel he could still hear the battle raging on. There was a similar battle raging in Martin's heart. Why? Why would the Gods let this atrocity happen? So many lives lost, so many more that still could be lost. He wondered if anyone had even made it out of the city.

"Brother Martin?"

Martin turned around to face Oleta, one of the civilians. The Redguard woman had some medical supplies in her arms.

"Are there any injuries you need treated?" she asked, concerned.

"No, no I am uninjured, Oleta. Thank," Martin said with a thankfully smile. "Have the others been treated to?"

"Yes, they are resting now," Oleta answered. "No wounds too severe. Just some scratches here and there." Oleta started to make her way up to the altar, and Martin walked in step with her. "We got bedrolls out of the undercroft, as well as some food. It should last us for a few days."

Martin nodded, though he was not feeling optimistic. Nothing but despair gripped his heart, but he knew couldn't let it show. He had to keep a brave face on, for their sakes. "Thank you, Oleta."

"No, thank you, Brother," Oleta said, turning to face him and smiling at him with gratitude. "You saved our lives."

"For now. . ." Martin thought to himself miserably. But how long would they last? And who would even come to save them?

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **I am so sorry for the delay! I was trying to get my Fable 2 fanfic edited, posted, and out of the way so I could concentrate on my new muses with no distractions. Plus I was preparing for my wedding so it's been a hectic year for me already. However, I am now married and settled in so this story will definitely be getting more of my attention! :) I have another story on the go plus two oneshots, but I will make sure Mara and Martin's story isn't left behind in the dust. :)


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **Thanks for the review/faves/follows! :) Always happy to see people are reading my story! :D

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter III<strong>

Their savior appeared in the form of a rather scrawny Bosmer girl. Martin had to admit himself rather surprised upon seeing her enter the chapel. Her face was covered in dirt and grime, her auburn hair, tied back in a ponytail, in the same state. The leathers she wore looked weathered and too big for her lithe frame. Her big eyes now darted around the chapel anxiously as if looking for someone.

Martin turned his back to her, not in the mood to deal with strangers, be they heroes or not.

* * *

><p>Something that had started as a simple delivery mission had suddenly become a little too dangerous for Mara's tastes. Upon having reached the chapel at long last she took a moment to catch her breath, her eyes momentarily scanning the room before she slumped against the nearest wall and then slowly slid to the floor.<p>

She had taken the Amulet to Jauffre, just as the Emperor had asked. She figured that was the end of her role in this play, but no, Jauffre had surprised her by asking her to fetch the illegitimate Septim heir. Apparently he was a priest in Kvatch by the name of Martin. Well, even that task had seemed easy enough, so she had accepted on the condition that she was given a horse. She didn't want to have to walk the great distance to Kvatch. Just having walked to Weynon Priory from the Imperial City was quite enough for her. They had kindly granted her request and she had a quick bite to eat before riding off. She figured retrieving this Martin fellow would be just as easy as dropping off the Amulet had been.

Wrong.

When she had arrived she had come across a small refugee camp at the bottom of the hill. That wasn't a good sign. After having asked around she discovered that Kvatch had been attacked by deadra, and that Martin was still up there in the city.

Well. . . damn.

So Mara had dutifully rode to what she believed would be her doom and probably, shortly after, the end of the world.

"What was she even doing here?" she had wondered to herself as she cantered her steed up the winding hill. Because some man who claimed he was the Emperor asked her to 'close shut the jaws of Oblivion'? Was she really going to put her life on the line for people she didn't even know? Well, what else was she going to do? She had no memory of who she was or where she came from so it was not like she could tell them she had better things to do. As long as she had a duty to fulfill, she had a purpose. And that is what spurred her on up the hill.

As she drew closer and closer to the city the sky turned from blue to red, which almost unnerved her enough to turn back, but she didn't. Her had horse balked and whinnied nervously, tossing her head, so Mara had left her there, hidden in the brush where she would be safe, and then approached the burning city on foot.

Upon reaching the gates she had met up with the guard captain, Savlian Matius. He had told her that Martin was trapped inside the city, but couldn't be rescued until the Oblivion Gate was closed and the daedra in the courtyard were killed. Never had Mara seen something as frightening at the Oblivion Gate: a large, jagged stone portal with fire and lighting shooting from within. She didn't know where she had found the courage to enter it, but she did. She had to. She had ventured into the nightmare that was Oblivion and somehow managed to close it by what she figured was sheer luck. She had thankfully come across a prisoner, one of the Kvatch guards who had been sent in before her, and he had told her how to close the gate. She had to get a key from the Sigil Keeper in order to enter the Sigillum Sanguis where the Sigil Stone resided. It was the one thing that kept the gate open.

As soon as she had removed the stone from its place, the tower had begun to crumble all around her. She had screamed and curled up into a defensive ball as flre and a roaring hot wind seemed to swirl around her. Then as quickly as it had begun it was over, and she was back in Kvatch. The madness had stopped and she could remember feeling the cool drops of rain on the back of her neck. She had then stood up on shaky legs and was greeted by Savilan who had quickly asked if she was alright before thanking her for closing the gate. Mara had told him she was fine, placing the Descendent Sigil Stone in her pack, and then went to help the guards clear out the daedra.

And now, here she was, in the chapel, trying to catch her breath. Breathing deeply, she managed to get back up on her feet. Now was not the time to rest. She had to make sure Martin was safe. Her eyes scanned the group of survivors yet again and landed upon the man who wore a priest's cloak.

That must be him.

Licking her dry lips, Mara immediately grimaced. Her lips had been caked with dirt and now she had it in her mouth. Yuck. There wasn't a single spot on her body that wasn't covered in dirt or grim it seemed. What she wouldn't give for a bath and clean armor that actually fit. When she was sure no one was looking she spat the dirt out of her mouth and then made her way nonchalantly down the aisle towards the priest. He was currently crouched down, comforting a weeping woman.

"Ah, um. . . excuse me?" she said, her voice sounding rough to her own ears. She cleared her throat.

The man immediately looked up at her, his brow furrowed, and once he had straightened, looked down at her instead. "I heard about how you helped drive the daedra back. Well done," he complimented her, though he didn't seem overly cheered by the fact.

"Ah, thank you, but the Emperor told me to find you," she said, trying to wipe away the dirt on her face, but failing.

"The Emperor is dead," he replied sullenly. His brow then seemed to return to its permanent furrowed position. "Who are you? What do you want with me?"

"My name is Mara. You're Martin, right? The priest?" she asked, really hoping she had found the right man. He seemed to be the only priest around.

He laughed dryly. "Yes. I'm a priest. Do you need a priest? I don't think I'll be much help to you. I'm having trouble understanding the gods right now. If all this is part of a divine plan, I'm not sure I want to have anything to do with it."

Bitterness and defeat seemed to ooze from his very being and it confused Mara. He was having a crisis of faith? Did this mean she had to travel with this moody character all the way back to Weynon Priory? Wonderful.

"Look," she sighed heavily, "Gods or not, we need your help."

"If you came to me for help, you're more of a fool than you look," he scoffed at her. He then gestured to the chapel, the small group of civilians he had led there, and the guards. "Look around! What good is a priest?"

Mara tried to ignore his 'fool' comment. Tried. Her left ear twitched in annoyance, but she held her tongue and tried to resist the urge to smack him and tell him to find some positivity. It was time to stop beating around the bush. At first she didn't really want to be the one to break the news to him that he was the Emperor's illegitimate son, but she was fed up.

"You are Uriel Septim's son," she said bluntly.

The glower left Martin's face and he looked genuinely surprised. "Emperor Uriel Septim? You think the emperor is my father?" He then shook his head. "No, you must have the wrong man. I am a priest of Akatosh. My father was a farmer."

"Don't you think it odd that the daedra just happened to choose Kvatch to attack? This wasn't just a random event, they came here for you!" Mara said, already quite exasperated with him.

His brow resumed its furrowed position. "An entire city destroyed to get at me? Why? Because I'm the emperor's son?"

"Martin. . ." Mara sighed, looking down for a moment before looking back up at him. "I just stormed, headfirst, into an Oblivion gate and closed it. I don't do this kind of stuff for fun. I mean, look at me! Do I look like the type of girl who does this stuff often? I did what I had to do to get to you! To make sure you survived. Why would I lie to you? What have I to gain?"

Martin stared at her, his eyes searching her face. He then sighed heavily, running a hand through his graying hair. "I don't know. It's strange. . . I think you might actually be telling the truth."

_"Thank the gods,"_ Mara thought to herself, breathing a sigh of relief.

"What does this mean?" Martin then asked, sitting down on a nearby stool wearily. "What do you want from me?"

"Come with me to Weynon Priory and Jauffre will explain everything," Mara answered him. "He's the one who sent me here."

Martin was quiet for a moment, looking down at his calloused hands. "You destroyed the Oblivion gate you say, as do the guards," he said finally. "You gave them hope. You helped them drive the daedra back." He paused and then stood, facing her with a grim determination on his face. "Yes. I'll come with you to Weynon Priory and hear what Jauffre has to say."

"Thank you for trusting me, you made my job a whole lot easier," Mara said with a breath of relief and a half grin.

"Oh? And what would you have done had I refused to go with you?" Martin asked curiously, raising an eyebrow.

"I suppose I would've had to knock you out and drag you all the way to Weynon Priory. I very much prefer this method," Mara smirked. "Now, can I possibly wash up before we go? Perhaps get a bite to eat? I am famished!"

"Ah, yes, there is a bath in the undercroft, and some food I believe," Martin said, pointing to the stairs that led below the chapel. "Follow me."

* * *

><p>Martin did not know what to think of this Bosmer girl.<p>

She had just finished bathing and was now wolfing down a whole loaf of bread and some cheese. With all the dirt and grime absent from her face he could now get a proper look at her. She was pretty. Not beautiful, just pretty. She certainly had a girlish charm. She was pale, and thin. He wondered if it had been a very long time since her last proper meal. Her damp auburn hair was tied back into a ponytail and her soft brown eyes were focussed on one thing and one thing only: the food. She had changed into a simple tunic for now, which was still too big for her small frame, but was definitely more comfortable then the crude leather armor she had been wearing.

"What?"

The sound of her voice snapped Martin from his thoughts and he realized that he had been staring. He flushed. "I apologize, I was just noticing that you look a little. . . well, underfed."

"I feel underfed," Mara said, obviously not noticing his flush which he was quite glad about. "You wouldn't think so, but killing daedra really works up an appetite!"

"We'll see if Tierra can find you some more comfortable armor," he said, rubbing his chin thoughtfully. "I'm sure she'll be able to scrounge up something suitable."

"I would appreciate that," Mara said with a half smile. "That leather armor will not be missed." She then poured herself some wine and down the glass in one gulp.

Martin stood from his seat. "I will go speak to her then. Please excuse me."

Mara raised a hand to acknowledge him, her mouth too full to properly respond.

Martin headed back upstairs to where the guards were discussing their next move to retake the whole city. Tierra was nearby, leaning against the wall and listening intently. When she spotted Martin she smiled and he waved her over.

"Tierra, sorry to interrupt, but I have a favor to ask," Martin said, clearing his throat. "Mara needs armor. . . Armor that will fit her properly. Do you have any that you think she could use?"

"Mara?" Tierra furrowed her brow. "Oh! The Bosmer girl who saved us? Sure, I am pretty sure I can retrieve something suitable."

"Thanks, I appreciate it," Martin said with a quick smile. "Just bring it down to the undercroft when you are able."

"Will do, Brother Martin," Tierra smiled back and then departed, quickly muttering something to Savlian, who nodded his acquiescence, before leaving the chapel with one of the other guards in tow.

Martin meanwhile returned to the undercroft. He stopped halfway down the stairs and sighed wearily, leaning against the wall and rubbing his temples. He had so much information that he had to process. He still could hardly believe that he was the emperor's son! It seemed impossible! Yet there it was. Mara was right; she had no reason to lie to him, so she was telling the truth. He was very eager to speak with Jauffre about the matter. He had met Jauffre once, a long time ago. His father. . . well, his foster father had introduced him as an old friend. Had he perhaps been keeping tabs on him and reporting any news to the emperor? His biological father?

Just thinking about it was starting to make his current headache even worse. He let out a breath he didn't realize he had been holding in and continued down the stairs, heading back to the room where Mara was just finishing up her bread.

"Can I get you anything else?" Martin asked her, going over to the cabinet nearby. "I believe there may be some dried meat in here. . ."

"No thanks!" she said, obviously feeling better with a full stomach. "My appetite is sated and I am ready to get going. The sooner we head out the safer I will feel. There are still daedra lurking about the city after all."

"I spoke with Tierra. She's gone in search of some armor for you," Martin said, watching as Mara stood up and practically held the baggy pants she wore up to keep them from falling down around her ankles.

"Did you tell her to look in the children's section of the armor store?" Mara joked.

The sudden humor caught Martin by surprise and he laughed. "Ah, alas, I forgot to mention your size, but as a woman I am sure she will know what to look for."

Mara smiled at him. "You have a nice smile, Martin. You should use it more often. It suits your face more then the constants frowns and worry lines."

Martin was once again caught off guard by the words that came out of her mouth. He flushed and hardly knew what to say in response. "I will. . take that under advisement," he finally said, managing to crack another grin.

"Good!" Mara replied, obviously not noticing how flustered she had just made him. "Now, if there is anything you'd like to take with you I suggest you get it packed and ready to go. Once Tierra brings back my new outfit it won't take me long to get changed into it. We're gonna have to find you a horse too. . . hmm, I'm going to go look into that now."

And before Martin could utter a word she had taken off up the stairs. He watched her go, a bemused expression on his face. He honestly didn't know what to make of her. She had that youthful energy and enthusiasm that he wished he still possessed, but he was getting old and he was tired, not to mention his faith in the gods was still shaken. He sighed heavily as he made his way to his room to pack his few belongings. Perhaps after travelling with Mara some of that positivity would rub off on him. He could certainly use it.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sorry for the delay! I updated my laptop and the program which I use to write was no longer compatible with it, so I had to get a more recent version in order to load my stories. On top of that I had a baby so, you know, priorities. :P**

**If there are any spelling/grammar errors please let me know! I would like to improve my writing. :) Thanks! And enjoy!**

* * *

><p>After having managed to find a steed for Martin to use, and having received leather armor from Tierra for Mara, the two set out for Weynon Priory. They had left Kvatch without incident, Savlian Matius and the rest of the guard going to take care of the rest of the daedra and rescue the Count.<p>

They rode in silence at first, Mara not really knowing what to say and Martin's mind was obviously distracted. She could tell by the vacant look in his blue eyes. Mara decided to enjoy the silence, listening to the birds chirping and the wind rustling the trees. Pulling out her map she took a quick look at it. They could stay at an inn in Skingrad overnight, though Mara was wary of bringing Martin anywhere populated. She had no idea how much the people who were after Martin knew. Perhaps camping in the wilderness would be the safer option, though not a option Mara was particularly fond of.

"We can camp a little ways outside of Skingrad for the night," she spoke up, deciding to get Martin's opinion.

He looked up from his reins, his brow furrowing slightly in confusion. "Why not stay at an inn?"

"Don't you think that might be foolish? People are trying to kill you after all," Mara replied, looking over her shoulder at him.

He took this opportunity to urge his mount into a faster pace so they were travelling side by side. "You. . . have a point," he agreed with a sigh. "I will defer to your judgement."

Mara nodded, rather glad that he seemed to be taking her seriously. She feared that due to her small stature and unseasoned appearance he'd think she was a rookie not worth listening to. She supposed, however, that since she had closed the Oblivion gate, practically by herself, she had earned some respect.

And so they travelled on until they reached Skingrad. The sun was already starting to set and Mara kept her eyes open for a good camping spot. She found a large ditch not too far away and decided it would suffice. There they wouldn't be in clear sight of anyone. Hitching their horses to a nearby shrubbery Mara got to work at setting up a campfire while Martin laid out their bedrolls.

He watched her curiously as she set up a near-perfect campfire. "Where did you learn to do that?" He figured she must spend a lot of her time out on the road and he was rather curious.

Mara froze before swallowing and continuing with her work, managing to get a small fire lit. "I. . I actually don't know. . ." The fire grew in size and she backed away, sitting atop her bedroll and not making eye contact with him.

"How can you not know?" Martin asked, knitting his brow in confusion.

"Well, you see, I have no memory of my past," Mara explained. "I know that seems convenient, but I swear I'm not lying! I woke up in prison-"

"You woke up in prison?!" Martin interrupted, looking quite shocked.

"Yes, but I don't know how I got there!" Mara said quickly. "I regained consciousness with my name being the only thing I could remember! Please stop looking at me like that." Martin looked like he might start backing away from her slowly and then make a break for it. She really couldn't blame him; she sounded crazy. "I'm not a crazy psycho, I promise! Have I not more then proved myself by closing the Oblivion gate?"

"I . . Yes. Yes of course, I apologize for my incredulity," Martin stammered, though still watching her carefully. "I just can't help but wonder why you would bother with putting your life in danger to save me. If you have no memories then I assume you would have no real loyalties. Why risk your life for people you don't know?"

"Because. . because what else am I going to do with myself?" Mara sighed heavily, lying back on her bedroll and staring up at the evening sky which was starting to become dotted with stars. "I have no idea who I am! Did I have friends or family somewhere? Did I have a purpose? I have no idea. All I know is that ever since the emperor sent me out on this quest I have had a purpose and it's probably the only thing keeping me sane right now."

"A commendable attitude, my lady," Martin said with a slight smile.

"Er, just 'Mara' will do," Mara replied, feeling a little odd about being called 'my lady'. "Besides, if I ended up in prison I really doubt I was any sort of lady in my past."

"Perhaps you were unjustly condemned for a crime you didn't commit," Martin offered.

Mara couldn't help but laugh lightly. "That is surprisingly optimistic of you, my liege."

Now it was Martin's turn to feel odd. "Um, yes, well if I'm not to call you 'my lady' you're not to call me 'my liege," he said, rubbing his temples wearily.

"Deal," Mara said, pushing herself up on her elbows and observing the campfire with a furrowed brow. "Are you hungry at all? Do you want me to go and hunt down something substantial for us to eat?"

"No need. The provisions we packed will be enough for me," Martin said, pulling some dried fruit and bread from his pack. "As a priest I am used to eating simply."

"Well maybe I was some noblewoman in my past because what I wouldn't give for a healthy portion of juicy venison with potatoes and cornbread and some brightly-coloured vegetables. . ."

Martin sent her an amused look. "Perhaps you should become Empress then. You would get meals like that three times a day."

"Oh? Is that a marriage proposal?" Mara joked and then laughed when Martin flushed and nearly choked on a piece of bread.

"I. . I didn't mean. . that is, I wasn't implying. . ." he stuttered.

"Would you relax?" Mara interrupted, shaking her head in amusement. "That was obviously a joke."

"I- Forgive me," Martin sighed, running a hand through his hair. "I am not used to such. . . joviality."

"I suppose it's my coping mechanism," Mara said, digging into her own pack for some food. "Helps me stay positive when the whole world surrounding me is drenched in negativity. Yourself included."

"I am not-"

"Please, you're practically oozing moody."

Martin furrowed his brow and then sighed in defeat. "Can you truly blame me? Look at what I just went through. And to top it all off I find out I'm the late emperor's illegitimate son and that it's essentially my fault that Kvatch was attacked."

"You're so typical," Mara chuckled, stuffing some dried fruit into her mouth.

"Excuse me?" Martin raised a brow.

"You're a typical illegitimate son of an emperor," Mara explained, sitting cross-legged on her bedroll. "Blaming yourself for the deaths of others, brooding about your lineage, doubting the gods. . ."

"And you've met many illegitimate heirs?" Martin asked with a dry laugh.

"Perhaps I have! Can't remember my past, remember?" Mara replied.

"More like you've read too many books that romanticize illegitimate heirs to thrones."

"That's a possibility too! I enjoy reading! At least I think I do. . ." Mara said thoughtfully.

"There's no dampening your spirits, is there?" Martin chuckled.

"Not as far as I know," Mara smiled, sighing lightly and looking up at the night sky. "You'd better get some sleep. I'll keep watch."

"You will need sleep too," Martin said pointedly. "Be sure to wake me later."

"Taking turns sounds good to me. I will wake you in a few hours," Mara agreed, poking at the campfire with a stick to keep it from dying out.

Martin moved to lay down on his bedroll, but hesitated first. "Mara?"

Mara raised an eyebrow, looking over at him. "Yes?"

"Thank you. For what you're doing," he said, making eye contact. "Truly."

Mara looked a little flustered and her eyes darted to the ground. "Think nothing of it."

* * *

><p>Mara awoke with a start, breathing heavily and momentarily forgetting where she was, her eyes darting around in a panic.<p>

"Mara?" Martin, who had been reading nearby, looked over at her worriedly. "Are you alright?"

As she regained her senses she let out a shaky breath, sitting up and rubbing her eyes, trying to collect her thoughts. "Yes, I. . I. . it was just a nightmare." And what a horrid one it had been, even if she couldn't remember it clearly. All she could remember was darkness, blood, and hooded figures.

Martin nodded, completely understanding how she felt. "Nothing like a nightmare to scare the sleep right out of you. I rarely have pleasant dreams myself." He then looked to the horizon where a brief glimmer of sunlight could be seen. "Dawn approaches."

"Then perhaps we should just get underway," Mara said, forcing herself to her feet. "No point in dallying about. Jauffre awaits."

* * *

><p>Mara was relieved when she saw Weynon Priory in the distance. The rest of the journey with Martin had been fairly quiet, both lost in their own thoughts. They had come across one bandit whom Mara had made short work of, impressing Martin with her archery skills. Now their journey was nearing an end and Mara was starting to get a frightened feeling that once she had brought Martin to Jauffre they would tell her they no longer needed her services and would send her on her not-so-merry way. What would she do with herself then?<p>

Just as she was planning an argument to vouch for her sticking around she spotted Weynon Priory's shepherd, Eronor, seeming to coming out of nowhere, practically out of breath.

"Help! You must help!" he called out. "They're killing everyone at Weynon Priory!"

"Wait, what?! Who's killing everyone? Tell me what happened!" Mara asked, quickly dismounting. Martin followed suite, the grim fatalistic expression back on his face.

"I don't know!" Eronor's breath was ragged and he glanced over his shoulder, scared. "I think they're right behind me! Prior Maborel is dead!"

"But who is attacking?" Mara asked again, though she felt that she already knew the answer.

Eronor glanced over his shoulder once again and then said, "I was in the sheepfold when they attacked. I heard the Prior talking to someone. Looked around the corner to see who it was. They looked like travellers, ordinary. Suddenly weapons appeared in their hands and they cut the Prior down before he could move! They saw me watching and I ran!"

Mara exchanged a quick worried look with Martin before asking, "Where's Jauffre? Is he safe?" She had a sinking feeling.

Eronor shook his head. "I don't know. In the chapel praying, I think. You must help us!"

On that cue, one of the attackers appeared, wearing the same armor as the people who were after and killed the emperor. Eronor shrieked and fled, while Mara swiftly shot the villain in the head with an arrow.

"Do you have a weapon?" she asked Martin, as they headed in the direction of the priory. "Do you even know how to fight?"

"I know enough!" he answered her, looking determined. "I know some spells and I have a dagger. It'll have to do."

"Well try to stay behind me. I will protect you as best I can," Mara said, giving him a serious look. "I don't need another emperor dying on my watch!"

As the two drew closer to the Priory they were spotted by Brother Piner who ran up to them.

"Gods blood! They came out of nowhere!" he growled, wiping some blood from his nose which looked broken. "Have you seen Grandmaster Jauffre?"

"No, but Eronor said he might be in the chapel," Mara answered, her bow at the ready.

"Quickly then! He may need our help!" Brother Piner took off towards the chapel, Mara and Martin following and fearing the worst.

They arrived in the chapel just in time. Two of the attackers were closing in on Jauffre, though he had a weapon drawn and looked like he knew how to handle himself in a fight.

He spoke up once he saw them enter. "Your timing is perfect! I'll take the one on the right." He swung at his attackers, dodging a blow from the one on the left and nearly knocking the sword out of the one on the right's hands.

Mara swiftly sent an arrow flying through the air and into the skull of the left-most attacker. Dead in an instant, he fell to the ground as Jauffre drove his sword into the torso of the other. Without a second glance at the now dead man Jauffre rushed forward toward Mara and Martin.

"You're back. Thank Talos!" he exclaimed, sheathing his sword and grasping Mara's hand.

"It's good that you survived," Mara said, keeping her bow out, just to be safe. "Sounds like it was a surprise attack."

"Yes, they attacked without warning," Jauffre said, wearily sitting down on a nearby pew. "I was praying in the chapel when I heard Prior Maboral shout. I had just time to arm myself."

"These men are dressed in the same fashion as those that attacked the emperor," Mara said grimly. "I imagine they were after The Amulet of Kings. . ."

"I fear that indeed was the target of this attack," Jauffre said, suddenly standing up as if remembering something and looking worried. "I kept it in a secret room in Weynon House. We need to go see if it is safe. But I fear the worst."

Jauffre, Mara, and Martin hastened to Weynon House while Brother Piner stayed to deal with the bodies. Mara had a sinking feeling in her stomach and judging by the look on Martin's face he wasn't feeling much better about their odds either. She felt sorry for him, having been living a no doubt peaceful life as a priest to suddenly have been thrown into this chaos.

They ran upstairs and Mara's heart sank even further when she saw that the door to the secret room was wide open.

"They've taken it!" Jauffre cried out once they entered the room. He rummaged around briefly, but it was a futile effort. "The Amulet of Kings is gone! The enemy has defeated us at every turn!"

"Not completely," Mara offered, stepping aside and gesturing at Martin. "I found Martin. He's safe at least."

"So it has not all gone against us," Jauffre sighed, looking a little relieved as his eyes fell upon Martin. "Thank Talos for that! We gained Uriel's heir, and lost the Amulet of Kings. We cannot stay here, however. Martin cannot stay. We have driven them off, but they will be back once they learn of Martin's survival. Which they will."

"Where will he be safe?" Mara asked, perfectly willing to take him halfway across Tamriel if she had to.

Jauffre sighed heavily. "Nowhere is truly safe against the power arrayed against us. But we must play for time at least. . ." He was quiet for a moment, eyes downcast and thinking deeply. "Cloud Ruler Temple, I think. The hidden fortress of the Blades, in the mountains near Bruma. A few men can hold it against an army. We should leave at once."

Mara turned to Martin who had been silent through the entire exchange. "Anything to add, Martin? Does this plan sound agreeable to you?"

"If you believe it to be the best course of action, then yes, I'm fine with it," Martin replied solemnly. "I'll follow your lead."


End file.
